Friday Night
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Clare and Alli went out the night before. Clare tries to remember what happened. She might have hooked up with someone... but who? A certain green-eyed neighbor, maybe? Girls' friendship. Eli/Clare.
1. TGIF

**A/N: I own nothing – not Degrassi, not Katy Perry's song "T.G.I.F."  
I got this idea when I turned on Pandora and this song came on. I immediately thought of me and my best friend then my mind wandered to Degrassi, specifically Clare and Alli. I love their friendship! They're going to seem a bit OOC, but that's my intention.**

*** means thoughts.**  
**Clare's POV.**

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. It took me a few seconds to realize that I wasn't in my room, but Alli's. I looked down and saw that I was still in last night's clothes.

"What the heck happened?" I asked myself.

*College Party. Bar. Drinks. Dancing. Kissing.*

My eyes widened as bits and pieces of my memory came back. I went to check myself in the mirror. Wow, did I look like a mess. I fixed my hair and clothes as something caught my eye. I looked closer.

"Is that… a hickey?" I gasped.

*Dancing with Alli. Guy comes from behind. Dance with him. Turned around to see his face. His hands travel around my body, but too intoxicated to care. Plus he's cute.*

_There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbies on the barbecue  
Is this a hickey or a bruise?_

"Alli!" I run over to the bed.

"Five more minutes…" she mumbles.

"I have a hickey," I hissed at her.

She immediately got up, "What?"

I shook my head, "We need to stop going so crazy at these parties."

"Clare," Alli rolled her eyes, "It's Winter Break. We don't have school to worry about right now. We're allowed to have fun."

"But I made out with a random guy and I can't even remember who it was!" I was getting frantic.

"That's usually my job," Alli commented, trying to lighten up the mood.

_Last Friday Night_  
_Yeah, we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed, but I forgot_  
_Last Friday Night_

I paced back and forth, trying to remember who the guy was that I, ahem, made out with. I started from the beginning.

*Walked into club. Got a drink. Danced with Alli. Got another drink. Danced with Alli some more. Another drink… no, a shot. Ok, two shots. More dancing with Alli. Cute guy. Make out session.*

"Clare, stop pacing back and forth and just let it go," Alli said, "It's not like you're ever going to see him again."

I stopped and looked at her.

Alli walked up to me, "It happens. It's like an unwritten rule that it's ok to hook up for a night with no strings attached."

She looked at me with confidence. I was starting to calm down.

"Ok, I'm good," I told her, "I'm good."

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Alli and I spent the day at home, trying to nurse away our headaches. We had yet to change out of our clothes, but neither of us really cared at the moment.

"Remind me why I agreed to go out with you?" I asked.

"Because finals are over and it's time to party," she said in her 'duh' tone.

I rested my head on her shoulder, "Right."

"You had fun and you know it," Alli stated.

"I'd have even more fun if I could remember what happened…" I mumbled.

"Is this still about the mystery guy?" she groaned.

I looked at her, "Well, it's not like I've ever done that before! I'm just a bit shocked."

_Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier's on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail_

There was a knock on our door and I got up to answer it. It was our neighbor from across the hall.

"Eli?"

Eli Goldsworthy: College Senior. English Major. Best friends and roommate of Adam Torres. Everyone in the hallway knew each other, since we all went to the same college.

"Hey," he replied.

"Uh, what's up?" I asked lamely.

He handed me something – it was my jacket from last night.

"You left this in my car last night," he explained.

"Oh, uh, thanks," I said.

He smirked and turned around to go back to his place.

"Wait!"

He stopped and faced me.

I walked over to him, "Do you know what happened last night?"

He laughed, "Do you not remember?"

"Well, only bits and pieces of it," I said softly.

"Maybe I should remind you…"

Eli's fingers caressed my neck. My eyes widened when I realized he was touching the hickey.

"That was you?" I yelled.

"The one and only," he smirked.

"You took advantage of me," I accused.

"If I recall correctly," he pretended to think about it, "You kissed me first."

_Last Friday Night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed, but I forgot  
Last Friday Night_

Suddenly, it all came back to me.

*Hands on my waist. Turned around and saw green eyes. His arms stayed in place. My arms on his neck. Eye contact. Feeling more confident than usual.*

"Oh gosh…" I groaned.

"Gee, thanks," he scoffed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I didn't mean it like that."

"So you thought I was a good kisser?" his smirk appeared again, "Because I certainly think you were."

I blushed furiously, unable to talk back.

Eli only smirked further, "Cute dance moves by the way."

He went back to his apartment.

_Last Friday night  
Yeah, I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop op o whoaa oh  
This Friday night, (do it all again)  
This Friday night, (do it all again)  
This Friday night_

After a couple of seconds, I snapped back to reality. I went back inside and quietly closed the door.

"Who was it?" Alli asked.

"I am never going out with you again," I threatened.

She laughed, "Sure you aren't. Like I said, you had fun and you know it."

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

She was right, it was fun.

Who knows? Maybe I'll bump into Eli again.

…Among other things.

* * *

**A/N: Lol! I know this was totally random but I just felt like writing it. I was trying to focus on Alli and Clare, but I couldn't help put in some EClare. Oh, as for the whole clubbing/bar thing, I don't actually know what goes on cuz I've only ever gone clubbing once…I'm such a lame college student -.-' I totally don't meant to give it a bad name or anything. I'm sorry if I did. Please review! Good or bad… however you felt! **


	2. Super Bass

**A/N: So I'm writing a sequel to this story. I changed the description a bit in the little summary thingy. What I intentionally meant to make as a Clare/Alli friendship has unintentionally turned into an EClare story.**

**Lyrics don't really go with the story but I remembered Aislinn Paul saying she liked Nicki Minaj so I just added it in. Haha.**

* * *

How did I end up here? I had every intention of staying at home tonight until Alli came up to me and practically begged me to go clubbing with her. I said no! I was insistent! Then the next thing I know, I'm standing by the bar, sipping my Long Island Iced Tea.

"Clareeee," Alli whined, "School starts next week and you know that means we won't be partying for a while."

She had a point – we knew when to have fun, but we also knew when to stop. School was a priority for us and we refrained from the partying during the academic year.

I looked around at everyone dancing. I recognized a few faces because they went to my school. I took my time sipping my drink. The last thing I needed was a repeat of the make out incident. Speaking of, Eli and I never mentioned it again. Whenever I saw him in the hallway, I always bit my lip out of shyness and he just smirked.

That smirk. Ugh.

I continued to scan everyone until someone caught my eye. Eli.

He was dancing with some random girl, while Adam focused on the two girls by his side. He seemed to notice me staring and stared right back. Even from a distance, his green eyes were piercing right through me. I bit the straw out of habit. He smirked. He held on to her and moved against her. Memories came flooding back from last time.

*His hands caressed my sides. My hands felt up his arms, making their way to his neck. I danced to his rhythm as he danced to mine.*

"You look flushed," Alli commented, "Didn't you only have one drink?"

I kept my eyes on him. She followed my gaze.

"Ohh," she said.

"He's mocking me," I took another sip, "Challenging me."

"Two can play that game," my best friend replied.

I looked at her and smiled. We were on the same page. I downed my drink and we made our way to the dance floor. Alli and I chose a spot slightly close to Eli. We kept to ourselves, dancing closely due to the cramped space. Eli's eyes followed me, completely losing focus on the random girl. Nicki Minaj's "Super Bass" came on.

_He a mother fucking jerk jerk  
sailor of the ship ship  
money make it drip drip  
kiss him on the lip lip  
thats the kinda dude i was lookin fo  
and yes yull get slapped if u lookin hoe_

As the song continued, I felt a body come close to mine. I quickly looked to see that it was Spencer, from one of my classes. He gave me a small smile, which I returned. He was a sweet talker and was never looking for anything serious. I used this situation to my advantage. I kept my back to his, letting him take charge and following his beat to the music. Eli narrowed his eyes at Spencer. I tried not to laugh.

Spencer grabbed my waist as I put a hand on his neck. To say Eli was unhappy was an understatement. He was no longer paying attention to the girl and slowly moved his way over to me. I pretended to not notice but I couldn't deny that my heartbeat sped up. And it wasn't because of the dancing.

_boy u got my heartbeat runnin away  
beatin like a drum and its comin ur way  
cant u hear that  
boom baroom boom  
boom baroom boom bay  
he got that super bass_

As the song continued, Spencer's attention drifted off to another girl. I wasn't too bothered by it, especially since Eli had already taken his place.

"I see your boy toy left you," he spoke.

I just shrugged and let the rest of the song take me away. Eli moved closer to me and followed my movements. Since I could barely remember what had happen the first time we danced together, this felt new to me. I could feel his breath on my ear. A weak spot. I closed my eyes.

"Didn't have too many drinks this time, did you?" he whispered.

I snapped my eyes open, "If you're just going to tease me then I'll find someone else to dance with… Alli is close by."

His grip only tightened. "I wouldn't want this night to end up like that anyway," Eli said, "I'd rather take you out on a proper date."

_he aint even gotta try to put the mack on_  
_he just gotta gimme that look_  
_when he gimme that look then them panties coming off off uh_

I slowed down my dancing and looked up at him. He had a serious look on his face.

"A proper date?" I repeated.

"Unless you want to go make out in my car again," he shrugged, "But I figured you were always one to be taken out on a proper date. You know, old fashioned."

I couldn't help but blush at his words. What he said was sweet... An odd way of saying it, but it was still sweet. Yet, I was hesitant. Being asked out in a club was something I never experienced.

"I would have asked you sooner," he said, "But we never really saw each other and even if we did, it was only for a second."

_boy u got my heartbeat runnin away  
dont u hear that heartbeat coming ur way?  
oh it be like  
boom baroom boom  
boom baroom boom bay_

Eli looked at me, his grip never loosening. My hands rested on his arms. We slowed our dancing to accommodate the song.

"So what do you say?" his eyes looked at me, hopeful.

I never gave him an answer. I pushed myself up to him and pressed my lips against his. It kind of took him by surprise since he softly lost his balance, but that was quickly recovered. I gripped his shoulders while he held on to the back of my head. It was a sweet kiss, definitely nothing compared to our previous kisses. I pulled away first.

"So I don't need to take you out on that date?" Eli teased.

"Oh no," I answered, "You're still taking me out on that date."

"Good," a smile graced his lips, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

**A/N: There you go! It is now complete! I don't think I'll be writing anymore for this story. It was fun, but I'm out of ideas… They got a happy ending, though. =) Please review! **


End file.
